ALMA BITES THE DUST Sequel to RUG RATS
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Jack and Ennis have to fight to keep custody of their kids.


Title: ALMA BITES THE DUST (Sequel to RUG RATS)

Author: Donna McIntosh

Email:

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Warning: Character death (But not Jack or Ennis)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I make no money off of them.

Summary: Jack and Ennis have to fight to keep custody of their kids.

ALMA BITES THE DUST (Sequel to RUG RATS)

Jack opened his legs wider to give Ennis better access and Ennis took full advantage – nuzzling in all the warm places he loved so much. He kissed a damp trail up across Jack's belly and chest, pausing to give each swollen nipple one last licking then lay down beside him, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"You Ok?" He whispered between little kisses scattered here and there.

"Mmmmmm Never better."

"That's what I was thinkin'. Hell, if I'd a known livin' together was gonna be this good, I'd agreed a lot sooner."

"I kept tellin' ya but you're so hard headed!"

"I thought you liked me hard."

"You are so bad, Ennis DelMar!"

"Uh huh. That's why you love me."

"Not the only reason." Jack said as he flipped Ennis over and climbed on top of him. "You taste pretty good too!" He sucked on an ear lobe.

"We ain't got time for no more of that, Jack. The kids will be awake soon."

"Yeah, I know." Jack stopped his sucking and rested his head against Ennis's chest. "I can already smell the coffee so Momma's up."

"You want the bathroom first?"

"No, you go ahead." Jack rolled back off of him and reached for his cigarettes.

Another day at the Twist ranch had begun.

Ennis reached for his jeans, pulled them on and headed across the hall to his own room.

He stopped at the girl's room and roused them both then headed for the bathroom. In no time they were all around the breakfast table. Everyone, that is, except the old man. He preferred breakfast in bed and the rest of them preferred it that way too.

"Got your homework, Junior? Get your jacket, it's chilly out and don't forget your lunch." Ennis pulled his Levi jacket on while his daughter got her things together.

"I wanna go too!" Jenny pulled on her Daddy's arm.

"You can ride along, baby girl. Go get your jacket."

"Me too, me too!" Bobby was dragging his jacket and trying to shove his little arms into it upside down.

"Here Bobby, let me help." Ennis turned the jacket right side up and helped Bobby into it and fastened the buttons.

"Bye, Bye, Bye." The girls and Bobby each kissed Gramma and Jack good bye and Ennis herded them out to his truck.

The trip into town and back took less than an hour. When they got back the kids went inside with Gramma and Ennis joined Jack with the chores. It was time to start stocking up firewood and that was their plan for the day.

Jack had loaded up the axe and chain saw in the back of his pickup and they headed out to where some trees had fallen in the woods in back of their place. They worked all morning, filling one pickup load after another and stacking it beside the house.

They had just finished washing up for lunch when Mrs. Twist asked if either of them was expecting company.

"No, why?" Jack asked as they took seats at the kitchen table for lunch.

"Car just pulled up. Never seen it before." She said.

Jack and Ennis both got up and looked out the window and watched as a man got out and walked toward the house.

"You know him?" Ennis asked.

"Nope. Probably just a salesman." Jack answered.

"Salesmen come all the way out here to the ranch before?" Ennis asked.

Mrs. Twist shook her head 'no'. By then there was a knock at the door. Jack answered it with Ennis standing right behind him.

"You Jack Twist?" The man asked.

"That'd be me." Jack answered with a smile and reached his hand out for a shake.

The man pulled an envelope out of his pocket and placed it in Jack's hand. "You've been served." He said and turned around and left.

Jack ripped open the envelope and read. "SHIT! The bastard's taking me to court!"

"Who? Who's takin' you to court?" Ennis asked.

"L.D. Newsome. He wants Bobby!"

"Well now he can't do that – can he?" Mrs. Twist asked.

"When you got as much money as he has you can pretty much do whatever you want."

The kids came running into the room then and took their seats at the table. The adults kept mum about what was going on and everyone ate their lunch. Soon enough the children were off to the back yard to play and the adults passed around the summons and each read it in turn.

"Momma, is old man Singleton still around?"

"No, son. He passed several years back but his son took over his practice. You remember Wesley?"

"Wes? He took over his daddy's practice?" Then to Ennis he said, "Wes Singleton and I went to school together." And back to his momma he said, "I didn't know he was a lawyer now."

"Has been for quite a while. He worked for his daddy then when he passed Wesley took over the practice."

"He still in Gillette?"

"Last I heard he was."

Jack pulled on his jacket and picked up his hat.

"You want me to go with you?" Ennis asked.

"No. I don't know how long I'll be and you got to pick up Junior in a coupla hours."

Ennis stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and lightly shoulder bumped up against Jack. "It's gonna be all right. I can't see no court takin' a boy away from his daddy."

"I hope you're right. Did you see that lawyer's address? He's outta Dallas. Probably some hot shot attorney not used to losin' cases." Jack said as he put his hat on and left.

Ennis stood a good while staring out the window after Jack before he donned his jacket and got back to work.

It was nearly dinner time before Jack got back. The kids were hopping all around so there was no time for discussion until after they were safely put to bed and Jack, Ennis and Momma Twist were having coffee at the kitchen table.

"Well, Wes has never handled a custody case before but he said he'd read up on it and get back to me. I explained in detail what kind of man L.D. was and what the situation was like down there in Childress. He says that the only way a child can be taken away from a parent who has legal custody is for that person to be proven to be an unfit parent."

"Then we've got nothin' to worry about!" Momma Twist grinned widely. "You're a great daddy, Jack! Anybody with one eye can see that!"

"It ain't that easy, Momma. I tell you, L.D. ain't the type to loose on somethin' this big. He wants Bobby and he'll stop at nothin' to get him."

"What exactly would he have to prove for them to think you're unfit?" Ennis asked.

"Don't know." Jack asked as he fingered a crease in the table cloth.

"Ya think my livin' here could prove that?"

Jack looked up at him. "Don't even go there, Ennis!"

"Ya gotta think of these things, Jack. It could be used against ya."

"NO!!"

"I could find a place in town…"

"NO!"

"NO!"

Momma Twist and Jack both slapped their hands down hard on the table.

"You're not leavin' and neither is Bobby!" Jack insisted. "We ain't done nothin' wrong and they can't prove that we did!"

"With L.D.'s money, he could pay someone to say that we did."

"And I'll testify that you didn't! Then we'll see who a judge will believe." Momma Twist said with great determination.

"Momma, I don't want you involved in this." Jack patted her hand.

"But I am involved. You and Bobby and Ennis and the girls are all my family and I won't stand by and let anyone break us up!" She scooted her chair back and stood up. "I mean it, Jackie. Whatever it takes, I'm up for it."

"Pa would never agree to you comin' to court."

"I'm long since stopped worryin' what he'll agree to or not. It's up to me what I do or don't do from now on. He ain't got no say no more." She carried her cup to the sink.

"Wes said he would probably have to come out here and talk with everybody. Probably bring some official out here with him to have a look around, see how Bobby's livin'."

"Well that's good! They'll see how happy Bobby is here and what a happy home he has." Momma Twist said as she came back to the table and sat down.

"I got some money put away. I could find a place in town – at least until this is all over."

"NO! You're not leavin'." Jack insisted.

"It would break Bobby's heart." Momma Twist said. "You know how much he loves your girls. Anyone would have to be blind not to see what a happy little family we have here."

"Momma's right, Ennis. If you leave now, Bobby will be broken hearted and all sad when their investigator gets here. That wouldn't look good."

"I don't know what to do for you, Jack." Ennis was miserable, not knowing how to help.

"There's nothin' anybody can do right now. We just gotta trust Wes and believe that things will work out. Momma's right. Bobby's happier than he's ever been and so am I. If you walk out on us now, we'd all be miserable."

Ennis swallowed hard and blinked back the frustrated tears that threatened to spill out.

"It's late. We should all get to bed now and just take tomorrow as it comes. I trust the good Lord to know what's right and He knows that we're a happy family. I can't see Him tearin' us apart." Momma Twist said as she gathered their empty cups and headed for the sink.

They headed upstairs to bed and paused in the hallway after checking on the children.

"I think I should sleep in my own room tonight." Ennis said.

"Ok. We can sleep there." Jack agreed.

Ennis hesitated.

"You don't want to sleep with me no more?" Jack asked when he realized Ennis hadn't moved.

"Jack … we gotta be careful."

"You think he's got spies right here in our own house?"

"What about your Pa? What if they talk to him?"

"If Pa talks to them, he's gonna say whatever comes into his head like he always does. It wouldn't matter if we were innocent as lambs or doin' it on the front lawn."

Ennis still hesitated but when Jack put his head down and turned to go to his room alone, Ennis relented.

"Jack …"

Jack turned a sad face to him, tongue lodged in the corner of his mouth. Ennis reached out his arms and Jack came into them. They hugged for some time before Ennis whispered softly, "I guess it don't matter none. We may as well be comfortable and I'd get awful lonely sleepin' alone."

"We don't have to do nothin' if you don't want to. I just really need to be with you tonight." Jack said as they walked into Ennis' room.

"We never **have** to do nothin'. Seems to me it always just sort of happens." Ennis grinned just a little bit.

They slept close to each other, Ennis' arms wrapped tightly around Jack trying to give him the extra comfort that he seemed to need.

It was three days later before they got the word that the lawyer and a court appointed inspector would be there in the afternoon at three o'clock. That gave them the morning to scurry around the place to make sure everything was in order. Mrs. Twist had a long talk with Mr. Twist and explained what was happening. He was non-committal and only grunted. She said a silent prayer that he would behave and watch his mouth.

Wes Singleton drove up at exactly 3:00 and two women got out of the car and came in with him. Jack met them at the front gate and walked them inside where Momma Twist was just taking a coffee cake out of the oven. Introductions were made all around and they sat at the table with coffee and cake while the women asked questions and made notations on their clip boards.

At 3:30 Ennis pulled up and the children piled out of the car and all ran into the house.

Ennis took a deep breath and entered, placing his hat on the table by the door. Jack introduced him as the children danced around underfoot until the adults vacated the table and the children were sat down with a piece of cake and a glass of milk each.

The adults retreated into the front room and took seats.

"Mr. DelMar, you've worked here since '63?" One of the women asked.

"No ma'am. I met Jack in '63 when we worked together sheep herdin'. I only worked here little over a year now."

"I see." She scribbled on her papers. "And your stay here is permanent?"

"Oh we hope so!" Momma Twist chimed in. "This place is far too big for one person to run and it's so hard to get help out this far. If he hadn't come along when he did, I'd probably be out there trying to run the mower again!" She chuckled.

"And Mr. Twist? The elder Mr. Twist?" The other woman asked.

"He's pretty much bed ridden – spends most of his time in his room." Momma Twist answered.

"Could we meet him? Talk with him?"

"I'll see if he's awake." She smiled sweetly at them and went to the bedroom, praying all the way that he'd watch his mouth.

"John? The inspectors are here and would like to speak to you. Could you come out into the front room or would you rather they came in here."

He said nothing but he got up out of his easy chair, turned off his TV and limped out leaning heavily on his crutches.

Introductions were made and Mr. Twist sat on a kitchen chair that had been brought in for him.

"What do you want to know?" He asked the women.

"We'd like to know what you think of having your grandson living here with you?"

"A boy should live with his Pa." He said.

"His grandfather is so much better able, financially, to take care of him – provide for all his needs." One of the women said.

"What more does a boy need than a Pa to look after him?" The old man said.

"Well there are a lot of things to consider – his education for instance. His grandfather can provide for the best schools."

"We got schools right here."

"Perhaps but in Texas he could take his rightful place in society."

"Bull!" The only man sneered.

"You don't think much of society, Mr. Twist?"

"I don't think much of people in general and those country club folks even less."

"But in Texas he would have his grandparents…"

"He has grandparents right here, plus his Pa and the girls and an Uncle. He's got a whole family here. What'd he get in Texas? Put in some private school somewhere and home on weekends maybe? That ain't no life for a boy borned of ranch people."

The children had finished their snack and raced into the front room and skidded to a stop when they saw the adults all sitting around with serious looks on their faces. Everyone turned to look at them.

"We washed our hands and put our dishes in the sick. May we go out and play now?" Junior asked.

"Yes you may, sweetheart." Momma Twist said and the three children raced on out the door.

"She's very polite." One of the women commented.

"Thank you Ma'am. I taught her manners good." Ennis said.

"Can you tell us where their mother is and why you have custody of them?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Their mother lives in Chicago. She decided she'd rather live in a big city than a little one like Riverton so she took off. Next thing I knew, I got divorce papers in the mail given' me full custody. That's how I come to have them permanent."

"So you're from Riverton originally?"

"No Ma'am. I was born in Sage but I worked all over the state about. I settled in Riverton 'cause that's where Alma wanted to live. Her sister lived there."

"May I ask the cause of divorce? We can look it up in the state records if you'd rather not discuss it."

"No need. The papers said irri … somethin' differences. Don't remember the exact words."

"Irreconcilable differences?"

"Yeah, that's the words."

"And you didn't contest the divorce?"

"Nope. I moved to Riverton cause she wanted to but I sure as heck wasn't about to move to Chicago!"

"Did she ask you to move to Chicago with her?"

"Nope. She knew better. I hate big towns and she knew that."

"If you're through with me I'd like to go back to my room now." The old man stood up.

"Oh, certainly, Mr. Twist. Thank you for your cooperation. We may have some more questions later."

"Later I'll be asleep." The old man grunted and stumped off to his room. The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I think we're about through here now. We just need a walk through of the house to see where the children sleep and all."

"Oh my yes. Come along then and I'll show you the way." Mrs. Twist stood and took them on a tour while Jack and Ennis remained in the front room.

"So how do you think it's goin'?" Jack asked.

"Everythin' seemed good to me, Jack. They did lots of scribbling with their notes and all but I can't see there was anything much they objected to."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkin'. The old man surprised me."

"He did good, Jack. He knows if he did anythin' that would make you loose Bobby, you'd probably take off and he'd have to get his ass up out of that easy chair and do some work around here. I don't think he wants that."

"That's a good point." Jack said rubbing his hands together nervously as he joined Ennis at the window and stood watching the children play for a bit then they went out and joined them.

"Daddy, Daddy, fly me! Fly me!" Bobby ran up to Jack.

"Push me Daddy! Make me go up to the sky!" Jenny called to Ennis and he stood behind her and pushed her in the swing while Jack took Bobby's arm and leg and 'flew' him around the yard.

The inspection team stood with Mrs. Twist and watched from the window.

"And having this many children in your house doesn't bother you?" One of them asked.

"Bother me? Land sakes, no! They are the answer to my prayers! It was so lonely all those years and then Jack came home with Bobby and that was wonderful but when Ennis and the girls came … well that was just the icing on the cake for me. The girls are just darling and so well behaved. It's been wonderful for Bobby to have someone to play with. And Ennis is just like a second son to me. He's the hardest worker I ever did see and he knows ranchin' inside and out. We're fixin' to turn a profit this year come market time, for the first time in more years than I can remember."

"He seems really good with the children. They both do." One of the women said.

"Well, I think we've seen enough for now. We may have more questions at a later date."

"That's just fine. You come on out any time you like or call if you want. I'll be here."

They all walked outside then and Jack joined them. Ennis stayed with the children.

Afterwards they met in the kitchen for coffee – Jack, Ennis and Momma Twist.

"So did they seem to approve of the kids bedrooms?" Jack asked.

"They did indeed. They particularly liked the play room and that big chalk board you and Ennis set up for the kids, Jackie. They commented on the alphabet letters across the top and they could see where Jenny and Bobby had been practicing makin' their letters. I told them how Ennis had been teachin' Bobby along with Jenny how to say the alphabet. They seemed impressed."

"Well it was just a lucky thing that we were drivin' by when that old school house was bein' torn down so we could get those three desks and that chalkboard. I figured all that stuff to be good for nothin' but fire wood but Ennis here fixed them up, painted them and all. I'll never forget the looks on the kid's faces when we set them up in the play room." Jack smiled.

"Oh they love them all right. And the book shelves as well as the small furniture and the toy boxes. It's a perfect place for children and they recognized that. That one woman, the gruffy one, took a lot of pictures. She asked right away how often the children played there. I told them a few hours a day only as they were usually out and about the ranch. She wanted to know what chores the children had to do and I told here the only chores they had to do was to make up their beds and pick up their toys and that Junior helped me in the kitchen some times but that wasn't really a chore as she always asked if she could help."

"I wonder what chores she expected children that young to have?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, honey. But they both seemed satisfied with my answers."

"You did good." Ennis said then added. "So did Mr. Twist."

"I know!" Mrs. Twist said with relief. "I was just so scared when he came out. I had no idea what he was going to say. I'm really proud of him."

"Me too, Momma. And relieved." Jack said.

"This is all goin' to go well, Jackie. I feel it in my bones!"

"I hope you're right, Momma. It's just that ole L.D. doesn't like to lose."

"Maybe if we took pictures, sent them to him, he'd see how nice we have things fixed up for Bobby and how happy he is. Maybe he'd drop this silly law suit."

"I doubt that would work, Momma. He wants to raise Bobby himself. He talked non-stop about all the plans he had for him, what school he wanted him to attend and all the trips and stuff he had planned for them to take together. He was convinced that Bobby looked just like him and he wouldn't hear anything else."

"Why he does not! He favors you exactly except for those big brown eyes. He got those from his Momma. She was such a lovely thing!"

"She was, Momma. And she was a good woman too. I'm sorry as I can be that she's gone but I'm glad I got Bobby and I aim to keep him."

"You will, Son. If there is any justice in this world, our little family will stay intact!"

Ennis said nothing. He just reached over and squeezed Jack's arm and said a little prayer that things would work out all right.

CHAPTER TWO

One week before the trial date, another car drove into the Twist driveway. It was just after dinner and they were still sitting at the table having coffee.

"Another stranger." Momma Twist said, peering through the curtains.

Jack got up and looked out; Ennis sat and gritted his teeth. He smelled danger, every instinct told him to grab his girls and run but there was no way he would let Jack go through this alone. He had to stand by him and face this.

The knock on the door was strong and Jack answered. "Yes?"

"Ennis DelMar live here?"

Hearing his name from a stranger sent him rigid but he stood up and went to the door.

"I'm Ennis DelMar."

"This is for you then. You've been served!" The man handed him an envelope and left quickly.

Ennis tore the envelope open and scanned it quickly.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he closed and locked the door.

"They want me to testify in your case."

"Well, that's a good thing! You were plannin' on bein' there anyway." Mrs. Twist said.

Jack looked scared to death.

"You ain't got nothin' to worry about from me, Jack."

"I know. I know. It's just … hell, I hate draggin' you both into this."

"You didn't. L.D. Newsome did." Ennis assured him.

"This will all work out fine. I just know it will." Momma Twist came over and hugged her son. Jack and Ennis locked eyes and both said a silent prayer that it would.

Two days before the trial, Jack got a call from Wes Singleton. He placed the phone back down with a worried look on his face.

"Somethin' to do with the trial?" Ennis asked.

"Uh huh. Wes just got notification of the witnesses L.D. is bringin'."

"Witnesses? What witnesses? You ain't done nothin." Ennis asked.

"L.D., Mrs. Newsome, and …" Jack recited the names.

"And … who?" Ennis prodded.

"Alma DelMar."

Ennis's mouth dropped open. "Alma? You sure you heard right?"

"I heard right. Alma."

"Why on earth would they bring her into this? A woman who would abandon her own children like she done? It don't make no sense." Momma Twist said.

"I don't know, Momma." Jack said.

Ennis got up and mumbled somethin' about checking on the kids and left the room.

"You think she could cause trouble?"

"I don't know, Momma. Why would they call her? She ain't even seen me but the one time, years ago."

"I guess we'll find out come Monday morning. Though I can't imagine what she'd have to say that would be of any interest to this court proceeding."

"I need to go see to Ennis." He gave his momma a hug and headed up stairs. He found Ennis sitting on the side of his bed staring out the window.

"You all right, Cowboy?" He asked as he sat down beside him and slipped an arm around Ennis' waist.

"I knew she hated me. I guess I just never knew how much." Ennis shook his head in despair.

Jack rested his head on Ennis' shoulder. "We just gotta think positive here, Ennis. She don't even know me, how could she say anythin' against me?"

"If she didn't have anythin' to say, why would she be testifyin'?"

They sat in silence for a while.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Jack tugged at his arm. "Whatever happens we'll face it together."

"Jack, if I'm the cause of you losin' Bobby …"

"You won't be! If I lose him, it will be because of L.D. and nothing and no one else! Got that?" He pulled Ennis to his feet.

They spent a restless night – getting up and down several times, smoking and talking quietly until dawn.

Monday morning brought them both down bleary eyed from lack of sleep and over- wrought nerves. Mrs. Twist made a light breakfast of muffins and coffee for the adults, the usual oatmeal for the children. They took both trucks into town – Ennis and the girls in his truck and Jack, his momma and Bobby in Jack's truck. Ennis dropped Junior off at school and joined the others and dropped Jenny and Bobby off with a good friend of Mrs. Twist then they headed over to the courthouse in Gillette.

They met briefly with Wes in the hallway before they were shown into the courtroom and took their seats, Ennis sitting with Mrs. Twist and Jack sitting up front with his attorney.

The courtroom filled slowly but Ennis kept his eyes riveted to the floor in front of him. Mrs. Twist sat quietly beside him, her bible in her hands as she whispered a little prayer.

Jack watched as everyone entered. He saw L.D. but the old man refused to make eye-contact with him. Mrs. Newsome gave him a weak little smile. He saw Alma too as she made her way into the courtroom, dressed to the nines and staring hard at Ennis. He was glad that Ennis didn't seem to even notice her.

The judge made his entrance then and everyone hushed. The Bailiff made his announcements of the proceedings and things began. The witness' were asked to step out into the corridor and have a seat until they were called. Mrs. Newsome, Ennis, Mrs. Twist and Alma exited. Ennis and Mrs. Twist sat together and across the way Alma sat next to Mrs. Newsome.

Ennis refused to make eye contact with them and sat staring off into space while Mrs. Twist quietly read passages she had marked in her bible and silently prayed.

Mrs. Newsome was called in first. She stood nervously, took a deep breath and entered the courtroom. Ennis chewed his nails and sat.

"Still chewin' your nails, I see." Alma said with a smirk.

Ennis ignored her. Mrs. Twist glanced up from her bible and gave her a blank stare and Alma shut up.

A short time later, Alma was called in. She walked passed Ennis, and kicked at his boot. "You can't even look at me, can you!"

"Why would I want to look at you?" Ennis asked, not looking up.

She went angrily into the courtroom. Ennis gulped and mumbled. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Honey, don't you worry about it. A woman like that – well, it won't make no difference what you say or don't say. She's gonna do what she has a mind to do and we'll just have to live with whatever damage she causes." She waited a bit then added. "We're gonna have to be strong for Jackie if this goes bad."

"I know. But I just can't see that she or anyone else can say that Jack ain't a good daddy."

"I know. I know." Mrs. Twist said and reached over and patted his arm. "Whatever comes, we'll take it in stride."

Mrs. Twist was called next. She stood, squared her shoulders, put her chin up and entered the courtroom. Ennis sat alone. He waited and worried and wanted desperately to be with Jack to give him strength to get through this. He paced the floor and watched the hands on the clock slowly tick by. Finally the courtroom door opened and his name was called out, "Ennis DelMar?"

Ennis removed his hat and entered the courtroom. He was escorted up front, a bible was held out to him and the Bailiff was saying the words: "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" "I do." Ennis mumbled and took the witness chair. It was the first time he got to see Jack and he could see the red-rimmed eyes, the down-turned mouth and the look of utter despair.

He stated his name when asked and answered the first preliminary questions. The judge asked him to please speak louder so he could be heard. "Sorry." Ennis apologized. He laced his hands together across his abdomen and sat with his hat on his knee.

"I just have a few questions for Mr. DelMar." The hot shot Dallas attorney in the $1000 suit stepped up. ", how long and you and Jack been living together?"

Ennis swallowed hard, "I been workin' out at the Twist ranch a little over a year now."

"And you think this is a proper environment for your children?"

"I think ranch life is the best possible environment for kids." He said, struggling a bit with the big word.

"Come now, Mr. DelMar. We've already heard plenty about your living arrangements. Are you tellling this court that you think it's a good idea for children to be exposed to this kind of thing?"

"They get lots of fresh air, fresh vegetables from the garden. We got apple trees, berry bushes, and all the beef we can eat. They are happy fun little kids." Ennis stared the attorney straight in the eye and refused to be baited into anything.

"I see. Fresh air and vegetables. You think that's all it takes to raise children?"

"Like everybody else, we're learnin' as we go. Whatever the kids need, Jack and me, we see to it they get it. Right now, that's learning their ABCs, how to pick up their room, and proper manners. When they get older and need more learnin' they'll get it."

"What about college? Do you think the two of you will be able to afford to put three children through college? A really good college?"

"If my girls want to go to college, I'll find a way to see that they can and Jack will do the same for Bobby."

"Do you have any idea what a good college costs?"

"Nope. But I can't cross that bridge till I come to it. We got lots of plans for the ranch and it's already showin' a profit first year. We'll be able to send the kids where ever they want to go. Whatever my girls need I'll see that they have it. Same as Jack will with Bobby. Our kids are the most important thing in the world to us."

"You can't possibly think that you and Jack can provide better for Bobby than his Grandparents can?"

"Bobby has grandparents here. They have provided him with a happy loving home."

"That old ranch … a home!" The attorney sneered. The judge visibly bristled at that comment. Mr. Hot Shot big city attorney had made his first mistake.

"All right, all right – let's get back to why we're here." The attorney back pedaled after seeing the look on the judge's face. "You said that you and Jack have been living together for little over a year, could you describe your relationship?"

"I said I lived at the ranch for little over a year. I would describe our relationship as friends. We've known each other for years. He's my boss. I work for him."

"And that's the extent of your relationship?"

"Your Honor!" Wes interrupted.

"Move on please." The judge said.

"Your honor, he's deliberately avoiding the question."

"The question has been asked and answered. Move on."

"I think the answer is obvious anyway. No further questions."

"You're walking a fine line there, Mr. Abernathy. You might get away with that sort of thing in Dallas but in my court, the witnesses give the testimony – not the attorneys." The judge reprimanded him.

The attorney took a deep breath, turned around and faced the judge and said "My apologies," then sat down next to L.D.

"Do you have any questions for this witness?" The judge asked Wes.

"No sir. We're fine with the testimony he's already given."

"Very well then. Let's hear closing statements so we can finish this thing up." He motioned Abernathy to take the floor as Ennis stepped down and took a seat next to Mrs. Twist. She took his hand and squeezed it.

L.D.s attorney got up and paced the floor with his speech, making continual references to Jack's 'unorthodox' living arrangements, and comparing the 'sparse' and 'limited' advantages that the ranch provided for a boy in comparison to what his life would be like in Texas. He went on and on until the Judge finally stopped him.

"You're repeating yourself, Abernathy. If you have nothing more to say, I'd like to hear what Mr. Singleton has to say."

Abernathy bowed theatrically to the judge and took his seat, radiating confidence all the way.

Wes got up and summed the situation up in very few words. Jack was a good man with a spotless reputation, in the short time he had been running the ranch he had managed to pay off the back taxes, restock the place and make major improvements in the place. Both inspectors' reports showed that the home was more than satisfactory and that the children were all well adjusted and happy. He closed his statement with "We thank the court its time."

"This court is in recess. I'll have the clerk contact you when I've reached a decision." Then the judge left the bench. Everyone stood up and filed out of the courtroom.

When they got out in the hall, a man approached Ennis and handed him an envelope.

"Ennis DelMar, you've just been served."

He looked up to see Alma staring at him with a smug look on her face. He tore the envelope open to find that he was being sued for custody of the girls by Alma.

She sauntered over to him. "If I'd a known you was gonna be livin' with your boyfriend, I never would have given you custody. My lawyer says I can get them back. So how does that grab you Ennis DelMar?" She turned and walked away before he had a chance to say a word.

"I'll take your case, Ennis." Wes said.

Ennis shoved the papers in his pocket and left with the rest. They were piling into their pick up when a long black stretch limo appeared and L.D. and his group climbed in and drove off.

They were sitting in the Country Inn diner trying to eat lunch, the four of them – Ennis, Jack, Mrs. Twist and Wes Singleton.

"How could you have ever lived with such a bitch?" Jack asked Ennis sitting next to him.

"I was young and stupid." Ennis said as he fingered his water glass. "What did she say in court?"

Neither Jack nor Mrs. Twist could bring themselves to answer so Wes did. "She had no direct testimony at all just a lot of insinuations and suspicions.

"That was it? They brought her all the way from Chicago for that?" Ennis asked.

"She also said she saw the two of you hug once. Jack explained that happened right after you saw each other again after four years. I don't think it fazed the judge one bit."

"Tell me, Wes. Do you think I got a shot here?" Jack asked.

"I do. I think you've got a darn good shot. Their testimony was all insinuations with nothing to base them on. I don't think the judge was the least bit swayed by Abernathy's tactics."

"How long does something like this usually take before we hear his decision?" Mrs. Twist asked.

"I have no idea. Every case is different."

"How come there wasn't any jury? I mean, I thought all trials had juries." Ennis asked.

The judge confers with both attorneys and the three of them decide whether a jury is needed or not. Abernathy didn't want one. I guess he figured he'd have no difficulty handling a small county judge after all the trials he's handled in Dallas. To me, it didn't make any difference. The court needs a pretty darn good reason before it will take a child away from his custodial parent and I sure didn't hear any in that courtroom today."

"You think I got a good chance then?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I do. I'm not making you any promises because you never know what way the judge will see things, but I have to say that I was really relieved when they finished their testimony. They really had nothing at all."

Jack took in a deep breath and smiled at Ennis then reached across the table and squeezed his Momma's hand.

"It's going to be all right, Jackie. I just know it is." She reassured him and picked up her sandwich and started eating."

Jack picked up his sandwich and did the same and nudged Ennis with his shoulder. "Eat! We got to get back to the ranch and get busy. We've got lots of work to concentrate on now that we got this business out of the way."

"Uh huh." Ennis took a bite and chewed a bit then said, "Then it's my turn."

"You say she signed the girls over to you? Do you still have the papers?" Wes asked.

"I got the divorce papers that say it."

"That's a start. We'll get working on your case right away. Why don't you come over to the office after lunch and we'll talk. Maybe Jack can take his Momma shopping or something."

"Oh, I'd love that! Would you take me shopping Jackie?"

"Sure thing, Momma," and to Ennis he said a quiet, "Eat. No court is gonna take those girls and give them to that bitch. I promise you!"

"Am I gonna hafta go to Chicago?" Ennis asked.

"No. You live here, the girls live here. The case will be heard right here." Wes assured him.

Ennis finished his sandwich and drank the last of his Coke.

CHAPTER THREE

The four of them stood outside Wes's office saying goodbye and Wes promised he'd call them first word he got from the judge. They were about to climb into their pickups when Wes' secretary came out with the message that they were wanted over at the courthouse.

They sat silently in the courtroom waiting for the judge – L.D. and his group on one side and Jack and his on the other. Abernathy sat with his head held high and a confident grin on his face but he was drumming his fingers on the table top, obviously not as sure as he tried to project.

The judge entered and everyone stood up until he was seated, then all sat back down again. The judge began to speak. "I listened carefully to all witnesses, and I read over all the briefs submitted to this court and I have made my decision. I see no reason at this time to remove the child from his current home…" He went on but Jack, Ennis, and Mrs. Twist heard little past that comment. With a rap of his gavel, he dismissed the case.

L.D. was furious, cursing and demanding his money back and threatening Abernathy with a law suit for mal-practice. The two of them argued loudly as they left the court room followed by Mrs. Newsome and Alma straggling along behind.

"You haven't heard the last of this, Rodeo. That boy is my blood and he belongs to me! I'll take this all the way to the Supreme Court if I have to!" L.D. shook a fist at Jack

"You will not be this lucky, Ennis. My Chicago attorney will wipe the floor with you. He says we can get the case heard there in Chicago. So it looks like you'll get your chance to see the big city after all!" Then she turned in a huff and walked out.

"She doesn't have a prayer, Ennis." Wes clapped him on the shoulder. "No judge will grant the case being heard out of state. This is where the children were born, this is where they live; this is where the case will be heard."

"I don't care. I'll walk to Chicago if I have to! She ain't gettin' my girls."

"Come on! Let's go home. It's almost time to pick up Junior from school. Let's grab her, pick up Jenny and Bobby and stop at the Dairy Queen to celebrate. I feel the need for a banana split!" Jack grinned from ear to ear as they walked out.

****

"You gotta tell me straight now, Wes. Does my livin' in Jack's house mean I could lose my girls? Cause if it does, I can find me a place in town."

"Ennis, from what you've told me, I can't see that it has anything to do with Alma's claim.

She can't prove anything and the court found the home suitable for Bobby, I can't see why it wouldn't find the same thing for your girls. The only thing I find hard to believe in this whole situation is that she found an attorney to represent her after she willingly signed away her rights."

"I wasn't livin' at Jack's place then."

"That doesn't matter. She didn't seem to care where you were livin' when she dumped them on you and as far as I can see, your circumstances have only improved since then."

"I know this is just another job for you but to me, those girls are my life. They mean everything to me."

"I can see that, Ennis. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. This is just a woman scorned and she's fighting back the only way she knows will hurt you – by demanding custody of the girls."

"You think we could get the same judge? I really liked him."

"You never know which judge will hear the case until the last minute but the judge won't be the problem. Your ex-wife is likely to get really nasty with her accusations and if her attorney is any good, he'll try and twist things to make it uncomfortable for you, to make you loose your temper and blow up. That's the one thing you **can't** do. Whatever they throw at you, you've got to take it and keep your cool – just like you did at Jack's trial. You handled that very well. I know it's a different story when it's your own children at stake and her attorney could be a lot more vicious, a lot more obvious about the points he's trying to make."

"Livin' at Jack's house ain't against the law."

"You're right. It isn't. You've just got to keep that in mind and keep phrasing it that way, you live in Jack's house, not you're living with Jack."

"I understand."

"Your personal living arrangements are nobody's business but yours. Don't let them make it theirs. Take your time and think before you answer the questions put to you. This case is 'legally' about whether or not you're a good father and if you're taking proper care of the girls. They're going to try and make it into a moral issue. There are going to be a lot of nasty innuendos but I'll do my best to keep everything focused on the legal issues of the case and keep their noses out of your bedroom."

"What's that word mean – inendos?"

"Innuendos? It means they are going to hint that there is a sexual relationship going on between you and Jack. That's none of their business and I'll object if they push it but you can count on it, Ennis. They are going to use everything they can think of."

Ennis gritted his teeth and lowered his head.

"It's nobody's business, Ennis. You just do like you did at Jack's trial. Look the attorney straight in the eye and answer every single question. Don't look away when you answer, no matter how nasty they get because some take that as a lie."

"I don't lie!" Ennis looked back up.

"I'm sure you don't. But there are some things best left unsaid. The only thing that matters to the judge is how you answer the questions and what you say. Everything will be based on that. So you need to sit up straight, look into the attorney's eyes when you answer his questions, and above all, keep your cool."

"I'm scared." Ennis fingered his hat in his lap.

"I know you are. You're supposed to be. This is a major event in your life. If you came into court all confident and sure of yourself, the judge would suspect something. I've never been in front of this judge before but I checked her out and she has a reputation of being fair-minded and she's well respected. Just remember that everything you say to the attorney is going right into the judge's ear and she will make her judgment based on that."

"That and whatever Alma comes up with." Ennis added.

"It's time. Let's go on over to the court house now."

****

Ennis was seated at the table in front and a quick glance showed Alma sitting at the table across the room with her attorney. He sat silently as people filed into the courtroom. There was a hush when the Bailiff came in and asked everyone to stand while the Judge entered and seated herself. Everyone sat down again and the Bailiff announced the proceedings to the court.

The Chicago attorney, Clive Pembrook, gave a short opening statement then called his first witness, Alma DelMar. She stated her name and then was asked why she was seeking custody of the girls.

"Because they are my flesh and blood and I love them very much!" She said as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "I never would have signed those papers but I thought it was just a temporary custody thing. I never would have given up my girls. Never ever!"

"Can you tell us why you went to Chicago?"

"Yes. My marriage was fallin' apart. I needed to get out and find work. There was nothin' in Riverton and my friend from school lives there. She invited me to come stay with her while I looked for work."

"I see. There were no jobs available in your home town so you made the only choice you could – you moved to a larger town where you had friends and was pretty sure of finding suitable employment."

"Yes. I had to do somethin'. I just couldn't stay there any more. Not after I saw what I saw."

"And what exactly was it that you saw?"

"I saw my husband, huggin' that awful Jack Twist! Right there in the stairway in front of God and everybody!"

"And how did you feel when you witnessed your husband's indiscretion?"

"It broke my heart! I loved my husband. I mean, not that the marriage was ever all that stable. He never did bring in enough to keep up with the bills or nothin'. But when I saw that, I don't know …" She dabbed the tissue at her eyes again. "Nothin' was ever the same after that. I just always got the impression that he'd rather be huggin' on that man than huggin' me."

"No further questions of this witness." Pembrook stated and sat down.

"Mr. Singleton?" The judge nodded.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Wes stood up and walked over in front of Alma.

"So how many times did you see your husband hug Jack Twist? Did he do it all the time? Did you see them doin' anything else? Did you see them kissing? Holding hands? Feeling each other up?"

Alma gasped as did the rest of the courtroom.

"Well no." She stammered.

"How many times did you see them hugging?"

"Well just the one time."

"Had you ever met Jack Twist before?"

"No."

"He was your husbands ' friend ' and you never saw him before? Never met him?"

"No. He lived in Texas."

"In Texas. So how much time did they spend together before you saw that hug?"

"None. At least none that I know of. We was livin' in Riverton and Jack was livin' in Texas."

"So how did they come to know one another?"

"Ennis told me they was fishin' buddies."

"And you didn't believe that?"

"Course I did. Until I saw them huggin'."

"How was it that he showed up at your apartment?"

"He sent Ennis a postcard. Said he was comin' through town and wanted to buy him a beer."

"So they hadn't been spending any time together before that day – the day that you were introduced?"

"That's right. Ennis said they hadn't seen each other in four years."

"Were you ever introduced to Jack Twist?"

"Yes, that very day."

"The day of the hug?"

"Yes."

"Were you introduced before or after the hug?"

"After."

"I see. So Jack Twist showed up at your apartment after not seeing his friend in four years. Ennis and he hugged and then he brought him in to meet you?"

"That's right. Right after!"

"And then what happened?"

"Well they went off drinkin' all night."

"I see. Two old friends meet up after four years and go have some drinks together. I'm sorry, but what gave you the impression that there was anything more to it than that?"

"I told you! They was huggin!" Her voice raised a pitch and her frustration was getting the better of her.

"One hug. Right out in the open. Did you see anything else?"

"No! I didn't want to neither."

"Did they start seeing each other on a regular basis? Every month? Every week?"

"No. I told you, Jack lived in Texas."

"So how often did they see each other?"

"Two, sometimes three times a year."

"And you never saw any more huggin?"

"No! But I wasn't with them. They went up in the mountains to fish. At least that's what they said they was doin'. They never brought any fish home to me and the girls though."

"So you saw them hug once, and they went fishing two or three times a year?"

"That's right. And now they're livin' together! That's gotta tell you something about them!"

"They're living together. You mean in the same house?"

"Yes!"

"You mean kind of like you and your girl friend are living together?"

"No, Sir, I do not! She is my friend and she offered to help me out during a difficult time. That's why I'm livin' with her!"

"The two of you live in a three room apartment?"

"That's right!"

"Please explain to the court how the children living with you and your girlfriend in a three room apartment would be better for them than living with their daddy in a twelve room ranch house with his friend, his friend's parents and his friend's son?"

"I object, Your Honor!" Pembrook jumped to his feet. "He's deliberately trying to skew the witness's testimony."

"I'm perfectly capable of understanding the witness's testimony, Mr. Pembrook. Please continue Mr. Singleton.

"The court is waiting for your answer, Mrs. DelMar."

"Well it's totally different is all! Me and Charlotte have been friends since school."

"I see. You've got a special bond between you then?"

"Yes! No! Not like that! You're gettin' me all mixed up!" Alma was becoming frantic.

"It was a simple question, Mrs. DelMar. You and your friend of many years – have the two of you ever hugged?"

"Well yes, but that's different!"

"Please explain how?"

"It just is, is all. We don't do nothin'. They do!"

"And how would you know that?"

"I just do is all." She dabbed her eyes again with the ragged tissue.

"The court would be very interested in seeing whatever proof you have."

"I ain't got no proof! I never seen 'em doin' it. I just know they did!"

"No further questions of this witness, Your Honor." Singleton said and took his seat.

"You know you did!" Alma hissed at Ennis as she passed by.

"L.D. Newsome please take the stand." L.D. swaggered up to the stand and grinned broadly at the judge. "Mornin' Your Honor."

"Please continue," the judge waved an arm to Pembrook.

"Mr. Newsome, could you please tell the court your feelings about your former son-in-law?"

"I knew he was a pansy the first time my daughter brought him to the house. He ain't never been a man."

"Was it a happy marriage?"

"She didn't never say nothin', but I could tell. He wasn't never the man he shoulda been."

"Did she ever mention that she was thinkin' about a divorce?"

"We talked about a divorce. I tried my best to talk some sense into her but you know how kids are, Your Honor." He turned and faced the judge. "They don't never listen to their parents."

"And was there ever a time when he talked with you about accepting a sum of money to leave?"

"We discussed it at length. Several times. He never had two dimes to rub together."

"And have you ever known your son-in-law to engage in homosexual activities?"

The courtroom went dead silent.

"Do I got any proof? No sir, I don't. But I don't need none. I can take one look at him and tell he's queer as a two dollar bill!"

"No further questions of this witness."

"Mr. Singleton?" The judge said.

"Yes, thank you, Your Honor." Then facing L.D. he asked. "How long did Jack Twist work for you?"

"From the time she came draggin' him home and told us he got her pregnant. She had just started workin' for me too and I got a big place. It was nothin' to take on another salesman."

"I see. And did he do well as a salesman?"

"He sold a few things."

"Was he not, in fact, the top salesman his first year working for you?"

"I wouldn't say he was top."

"According to Murphy's Medals and Awards, Childress, TX, they engraved a plaque for Jack Twist that states he was top salesman for that year and the next as well. Did you have more than one Jack Twist working for you?"

"Well, he had a pretty face and he knew how to shoot the shit. Who knows what all he did to generate those sales."

"Do you have any direct evidence of any kind that shows Jack Twist did anything illegal or immoral?"

"You don't think two men livin' together is immoral?" L.D. questioned with a sneer.

"Do you have any proof of any kind that these two men engaged in homosexual behavior?"

"Didn't need none. I know what I know. Christ, everyone knew what he was."

"Apparently everyone did not include your daughter." Then to the judge, "No further questions of this witness."

"Your turn, Mr. Singleton." The judge said.

"I'd like to call Mrs. Roberta Twist to the stand."

Mrs. Twist stood up and took the stand. She was sworn in and went through the preliminaries, stating name, address etc.

"Can you tell us a little bit about your son?"

"Certainly. As a young man he joined the rodeo circuit and rode the bulls until he met lovely Lureen. They married and had their beautiful baby boy and lived down there in Texas. When that terrible tragedy occurred and the poor thing passed, he brought his son home to Wyoming. His daddy had recently sustained a serious injury and Jackie took to workin' the ranch immediately. He drove his daddy back and forth to the doctor's and looked after me and the ranch as well."

"And when did you first hear about Ennis DelMar?"

"Jackie told me about him when they first met, back in '63."

"What did he say about him? Did he say he was handsome? Did he say he had feelings for him?"

"Land sakes, No! He said he was a good worker. The year before he had the same sheep herdin' job and the other fella he worked with was a real slacker, leavin' most of the work for Jackie. He said he was real glad that Ennis pulled his own weight."

"And were you shocked when your son asked Ennis to move in with him?"

"Jackie didn't. I did."

"Excuse me?"

"Ennis brought the girls out to the ranch and I got to meet them. They are just so sweet! I could tell he was havin' a hard time of it – trying to find someone proper to watch over them while he worked. He wouldn't leave them with just anyone."

"And you invited him to move in?"

"Well not the first minute we met. They were comin' up weekends, every once in a while. Jackie was showin' him around the ranch and tellin' him all his plans and how much he needed help and he offered Ennis a job. Ennis said no at first cause he already had a job but then that ranch he worked on got sold and he was out of work. Jackie asked him again and I backed him up sayin' that he and the girls could live with us, there on the ranch and I'd watch the girls while he worked. I already knew he was a good worker, Jackie told me that long ago and the girls were just darlings. I knew it would work out. We're real far out, up there in Lightnin' Flat and it's so hard to find someone to work for you. With Mr. Twist still unable to work, Jackie was runnin' himself ragged tryin' to do it all. I tell you – Ennis has been a God-send to us. I don't know what we'd a done without him."

"And you have plenty of room?"

"Oh yes. That house is a big old thing and has been half empty for years. It's so wonderful havin' children in it again. There's ten rooms – five up and five down. My boys and their children have the upstairs and Mr. Twist and I have our room down stairs."

"Can you describe the living arrangements upstairs?"

"Certainly. There are five rooms plus a bathroom up stairs. Jackie has one room, Ennis has one, Bobby has one, the girls share the largest room and the last room is set up as a combination play room/school room."

"And did you set this play room up yourself?"

"Oh my no. I'm not that creative. That was Ennis' doing. He's very creative. He can look at a piece of wood and to him; it's just the right size for a small table top. He finds other wood for legs then shapes it, sands it, paints it and next thing you know it's a darling little piece of furniture – just the right size for the children.

He's the one who spotted the old school house being torn down on a trip over to Sheridan to look at some horses. When they came home with that pile of junk in the back of the truck, I thought it was for fire wood. Next think we knew, he was putting it all together and Jackie was sanding away and we had us three fine little school desks for the children and a fine chalk board that he put together from two broken ones and then painted the alphabet across the top. Well, I'll have to admit that I helped with the alphabet with the painting. It was a fun project and the children love drawing on it and the little ones are learning their letters on it."

"Please tell the court what your life was like before your son returned home and before Ennis moved in and how it has changed after those two events."

"Lonely. That's the only word for it – years and years of loneliness. As I said, Jackie left home as a teenager to follow the rodeo circuit and then married and settled in Texas. He was my only child so with him gone, that big old house was deathly quiet. His father and I tried and tried to get help out on the ranch but the few we did manage to hire over the years just weren't worth their salt. Mr. Twist worked himself near to death. I did what I could to help out but I'm not very strong and I couldn't do most of the stuff that needed doin'.

When Mr. Twist broke his leg, I thought that was going to be the end for us. He couldn't work the ranch no more, I couldn't do but a small bit of what needed doin'. We were just about out of money – we spent most of our small savin's. Then Jackie called and told me about poor Lureen and said he was comin' home.

I was thrilled, but by then the place hadn't been worked properly for months and he was near to workin' himself to death when Ennis and the girls come for a visit. We started workin' on him right from the start, tryin' to talk him into movin to Lightnin' Flat and workin' with Jackie on the ranch. He wouldn't leave the man he was workin' for though, he was loyal to him. Worked at that same ranch for years and years didn't want to leave the man. I can understand that.

Then that ranch got sold and Ennis was out of work. It was just like a miracle, the timin' was perfect for us. We were in desperate need and he needed to find work. It just made sense is all.

Once Ennis and the girls moved in, well, we became a real family. I always wanted a house full of children but never could have any more after Jackie so this was a dream come true for me. Not only was my son home but he came home with his darling son, Bobby and then Ennis came to us, like a knight in shining armor with his two darling girls and our whole world just seemed to blossom."

"Thank you, Mrs. Twist. No further questions of this witness, Your Honor."

"Mr. Pembrook?"

"Yes, thank you. Mrs. Twist. How long have you known that your son was gay?"

The courtroom erupted, the judge banged her gavel, Singleton objected at the top of his lungs.

"There has been no cause established to broach such a line of questioning. Ask another question, Mr. Pembrook." The judge ordered.

"How long have you known that your son was … different?"

"Mr. Pembrook, you're trying my patience." The judge said.

"That's all right. I don't mind answering that question." Mrs. Twist said sweetly to the judge.

"All right if you wish, you may answer." And to Pembrook she warned, "Last warning Pembrook."

"It's true that Jack is different from a lot of other boys who grew up in Lightnin' Flat. Most of them dreamed of movin' on to big cities but long as I can remember, Jackie always dreamed of workin' the ranch. Even when he lived in Texas, he kept in touch with what was goin' on up here and in the cattle market. The Kramer's two sons moved to Phoenix years ago and the Donaldson's girls both moved to Denver. Most of the young people in our area have lost the love of working the land, but not Jackie. He never had any desire for big city life and all the fancy stuff that went with it. So to answer your question, Mr. Pembrook, I've always known my son was different. It's part of his charm I think."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure every mother thinks her child is different in some special way."

"And they usually are." Mrs. Twist added with a sweet smile.

"You had no reservations at all about your son bring his boy … his 'friend' right into your house?"

"On the contrary. Ennis is a dear man. He's a hard worker and he knows his business. He loves those children and always puts them first. He's been a God-send to us and I thank the good Lord every single day for sending him and the girls to us."

"No further questions from this witness."

CHAPTER FOUR

"Next witness Mr. Singleton?"

"Thank you Your Honor." Wes stood and helped Mrs. Twist down from the stand and to her seat. "I'd like to call Carla West to the stand."

The court room buzzed. Even Ennis turned around at that. He hadn't expected to hear Alma's sister's name called –especially not by his own attorney.

The courtroom door opened and Carla walked in. Alma stood up and glared at her sister as she took the stand. Her attorney finally got her to sit down again.

Carla was sworn in, gave her name and address and explained to the court her connection to the case.

"You are Alma DelMar's sister and you are here to testify for the defense?" The judge asked her.

"I'm here to tell the truth, Your Honor – nothin' else."

"Please proceed." The judge nodded to Singleton.

"Are you and your sister very close?"

"We used to be. We're not any more."

"What changed it?"

"She did when she ran off to Chicago and left Ennis and the girls."

"Had she been discussing with you the fact that she was planning to divorce her husband?"

"No. It came out of the blue."

"You had no idea she was unhappy?"

"Well she complained a lot but she always did. She was the baby of the family and always wanted more than her share."

"Did she ever mention to you that she expected her husband of being unfaithful?"

"No. Ennis wasn't that kind. I never saw him look at anybody else and she never mentioned that she suspected it either."

"What part of her marriage did she complaining about?"

"She complained that they didn't go out much and that there wasn't enough money to buy her the latest clothes. Daddy always gave her a big clothes allowance. Ennis didn't."

"And do you know why he didn't?"

"Money was tight. Ranch work didn't pay all that well. And Jenny was sick a lot. They had lots of doctor bills."

"And you, did you go out a lot – wear all the latest fashions?"

"No sir, I didn't. I had three kids at the time and was expecting my fourth. When you have children you've always got bills that need payin'."

"So he preferred to spend what little money he had on payin' bills instead of goin' out?"

"Yes. He always paid a little bit each month on each bill. He was workin' real hard to get caught up."

"And she didn't understand this?"

"Oh she understood it. She just didn't like it. She'd moan and complain about her old clothes and the parties she couldn't go to because she couldn't afford a new dress."

"So money was a big problem."

"Yes it was. I told her to get herself out and find a job. There was an openin' at the grocery store but she said she wouldn't be caught dead clerkin' in a grocery store."

"Were there any other problems in the marriage that you new of?"

"That's the only thing she complained to me about."

"I see. Then their problems were mostly financial?"

"Far as I knew."

"She never mentioned to you that she suspected her husband was unfaithful?"

"No, never. I wouldn't have believed it if she had. He just wasn't that kind. You know, how some men are, always eying everythin' that walks by but Ennis never was like that."

"Did you ever meet Jack Twist?"

"No, I never did."

"Did your sister ever complain to you about her husband spending time with him?"

"Yeah, she did. Jack would come up from Texas a coupla times a year and they would take off fishin'. She hated it when he was gone because she had to take care of the girls by herself then."

"She complained about having to take care of the girls?"

"Constantly. She always said how they tired her out. She absolutely hated changin' diapers and complained about how much they were spendin' on doctor's bills."

"Who would you say spent the most time with the girls?"

"Well, Alma, I guess but not because she wanted to. She had to stay with them until Ennis got home from work but from the minute he got in the house, he looked after them. She'd open some cans for dinner while he played with them and bathed them. If they were up in the middle of the night it was always Ennis who saw to them. She said she had them all day so it was only fair that he looked after them while he was home."

"Did they argue about this?"

"No, they never did. Not that I knew. Ennis was only too glad to spend time with the girls. He loved them to death from the minute they was born. When they was tiny, he changed more diapers than she did. She just couldn't stomach it."

"How did she feel about having children? Did she ever say?"

"She certainly did. In fact, she talked about it constantly how it ruined her figure and it ruined her life. She told me on different occasions that she turned Ennis away because she was afraid of getting' pregnant again. I told her she should ask her doctor about birth control pills but she said he could just do without like she had to do without all the nice things that she wanted and couldn't have."

Alma let out a wail at that and her attorney worked at quieting her down.

"Did your sister tell you she was leaving for Chicago?"

"Yes. She asked to borrow the bus fare. I loaned it to her. I thought maybe if she spent a little time in the big city she would she it wasn't this great fairy land that she seemed to think it was."

"But it didn't work out that way?"

"No. She loved it. It was just supposed to be for a week but she called and said she wasn't comin' back. Her girlfriend got her a job out where she worked and they went clothes shoppin' and she was in seventh heaven. Next think I knew she sent Ennis divorce papers sayin he could have the girls."

"Did that surprise you?"

"Sadly, no it didn't. Some people just are not cut out to be mommas and my sister is one."

"Ooohhhhh" Another wail from Alma.

"Pembrook…" the judge warned.

"Apologies, Your Honor." He said then turned to whisper sternly to Alma who was beside herself listening to her sister's testimony.

"And have you had the opportunity to witness your brother in law with the children?"

"I have. He's a wonderful daddy and loves those girls to pieces and they feel the same way about him."

"No further questions of this witness, Your Honor."

"Pemberton?"

"Yes. Thank you." And turning to Carla, "You and your sister never did get along, did you? Weren't you always jealous of her because she was your daddy's favorite?"

"Alma and me were always best friends as well as sisters. We got along fine as kids. It was just after we grew up that we disagreed so much."

"And she was your daddy's favorite and younger and prettier than you?"

"I never saw Daddy treat her any differently than he did me when we was kids. It wasn't until High School that she started throwing her little fits about needin' more and more clothes. Momma was sickly by then and Daddy gave in to Alma a lot just to shut her up.

"And she was a lot younger and prettier and had more boy friends than you?"

"She was two years younger than me. As to her being prettier, maybe she was but I was home comin' queen and she wasn't. I made the cheer leadin' squad and she didn't. I went to every game and every school event and she didn't. Yes, she had lots of different boy friends – a different one every week. I'm still with the one I fell for my senior year – the captain of the football team. She always thought of herself as prettier but that was just her opinion. She always had a lot more clothes but that was because she whined and cried so much. I made most of my clothes."

"So there's always been that friction between you – that underlying sibling rivalry?"

"No. Not as far as I was concerned. Daddy always called her 'high maintenance' and we just accepted it. There wasn't never any rivalry between us."

"Then why are you here today trying to keep her from gaining custody of her two cherished children?"

"Those children are cherished all right but by their Daddy – not by Alma. She told me more than once that she wished she'd never had kids and she sure didn't want any more. And the reason I'm here today testifyin' is because I love my little nieces and I know how much they love their Daddy. I took care of them for months after she left them. They never asked for her, not one time. But they always wanted to know when their Daddy was gonna be there and just flew into his arms when he did get there."

"I have no further questions for this witness." Pembrook said.

"All right. Mr. Singleton? Any further witnesses?"

"Just one, Your Honor. Ennis DelMar."

Ennis stood up stiffly and took the stand. He was sworn in, gave his name and address and did as Wes had advised him – looked straight at his attorney and ignored the rest of the people.

"Why do you want custody of the girls, Ennis?"

"Because they're mine! I love them. I need to see to them."

"How much time have you spent with them since they were born?"

"Every minute I could when I wasn't workin'."

"You changed diapers, made formula for them, walked the floor at night with them?"

"Yes sir. All of that."

"Saw to them if they woke up in the middle of the night, fed them, bathed them and dressed them?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you buy them lots of pretty clothes?"

"No sir. Mostly my money went to rent, food and bills."

"They did have clothes though, diapers, coats in the winter time?"

"Yes sir. Carla give us what her girls out grew and we bought some stuff – just not a lot."

"I see. And what is the longest period of time that you've been away from the girls since they've been born?"

"A week. Couple a times a year."

"These would be the times you went fishing with Jack Twist?"

"That's right."

"That's the only time you've been away from them?"

"Yes sir."

"Never for months at a time?"

"No sir!"

"Did you ever miss a birthday or Christmas?"

"No sir. Not Easter, or Thanksgivin, or Fourth of July."

"What do you do on the holidays?"

"The bigger holidays we would spend with Carla and eat dinner with her family. The smaller ones we'd just go for hamburgers or to the park and on the Fourth we'd go watch the fire works."

"How many times has Alma been to visit with the girls since she left?"

"One time."

"Just one time? In … nearly two years?"

"That's right. She came when we was still livin' in the boardin' house. The girls ain't seen her since."

"Well surely she must call and talk with them – write them letters?"

"No sir."

"How long did she spend with them the one time she came to visit them?"

"Maybe ten minutes – fifteen at the most."

"And did they cry and beg her not to leave?"

"Nope. We just got on with our packin'. We were gettin' ready to leave for a weekend at Jack's place. He was doin' some roof repair on the barn and I went over to help."

"What kind of mood were they in after she left? Were they sad? Did they ask you when they were going to see her again? What did they say?"

"Nothin'. 'Cept when we was drivin'. Junior said her momma sure had a pretty dress on and Jenny said it was blue."

"That was it?"

"Uh huh."

"How did you feel when Alma left? Were you surprised?"

"I was. I knew she wasn't all that happy, she never was. Somethin' was always botherin' her. But I never expected her to just up and leave."

"What did you do with two babies to take care of?"

"I started lookin' for a sitter but there wasn't any I could find. I asked around everybody I knew and I put a notice on the board at the grocery store and at the church but nobody was available."

"What did you do?"

"I took 'em to Carla's. I hated to 'cause she was expectin' her fourth and all but I had no other choice. I kept checkin' the boards and kept askin' but Carla was the only one who could do it."

"What made you decide to move to Lightning Flat?"

"The ranch house burnt down on the ranch where I was workin'. I guess that was kind of the last straw and the owner decided it was time to retire. That threw me and everybody else out at the ranch out of work. We was all makin' the rounds tryin' to find work but it was comin' on winter and no one was hirin'. I hated the boardin' house where we was stayin' but it was all I could afford, what with payin' babysittin' and all. Jack kept askin' me to come work for him in Lightnin' Flat and his Momma offered to take care of the girls for me and a place for us to stay. It seemed like the right choice for me and my girls both."

"And do the girls seem happy there?"

"Sure enough! They got a big back yard to play in and Mrs. Twist is sewin' clothes for them and she's a real good cook."

"How does Alma Junior get back and forth to school?"

"I take her and pick her up mostly. Some times, Mrs. Twist does if she's in town about the time school's out."

"Have you ever been convicted of any crimes?"

"Huh? NO sir! I ain't never broke the law. Well, maybe I might go over the speed limit a bit when I'm in a hurry but I ain't never been convicted of no crimes."

"Have you ever been fired from a job – not laid off but fired? Ever been thrown out of a bar or been in any trouble at all?"

"No sir."

"What plans have you made for the girls? What do you see for the future for them?"

"I just plan on seein' to them till they are big enough to see to themselves. Their future will be up to them. Whatever they want to do, I'll back them. If they want to go on to college, I'll see to it that they can."

"I have no further questions for this witness, Your Honor. Thank you."

"Pembrook?" The judge said without looking up from her notes.

"Yes, thank you, Your Honor." Then to Ennis he said, "How much money do you make?"

"Don't have any set amount. Whatever's left over after the bills are paid we split."

"What happens if you have a bad month? You don't get paid?"

"It ain't like that. I get free room and board for me and my girls and I get a share when we go to market."

"Then you actually have no monthly income?"

"Don't need none. I put my share in the bank and whenever I run out of cash money, I go get some."

"What would you do if one of them got sick? How would you pay for the doctor's bills? Would you just leave them unpaid like you did before?"

"If one of them got sick, I'd take her to the doctor's. I'd see that the bill got paid. I paid off all those bills in Riverton before I left. There weren't none left unpaid."

"How much education do you have, Mr. DelMar? What college did you go to?"

"I didn't. My folks passed when I was fourteen and I had to go to work."

"Then how do you plan on educating your children when you have no education yourself?"

"Same way everybody else does – see that they get their schoolin'."

"Are you aware of the fact that your wife, excuse me, your EX-wife makes more than twice what you make?"

"No I wasn't but I'll bet she spends most of it on clothes."

"Do you think there's something wrong with a young lady wanting to dress nicely?"

"It ain't none of my business what any young ladies do but my girls. They're the only ones I care about."

"Can you tell the court why your … ah … excuse me but I'm not familiar with the terms you people use, would Mr. Twist be considered your father-in-law? Why didn't he come today?"

"He didn't come because he's a sick old man and he don't travel none. I don't know what you mean by 'you people' but Mr. Twist is just considered Mr. Twist to me. Sometimes the girls call him Grampa because they ain't got a real grandpa and that's what Bobby calls him. Mr. Twist don't seem to mind none."

"I think you know very well what I mean, Mr. DelMar. Why are you deliberately evading my questions?"

"Your Honor!" Singleton objected.

"Pembrook, he answered your question. Move it along!" The judge said.

"Mr. DelMar, please tell the court why you think the girls would be better off with you and your … 'friend', then with their mother who can afford a far better life for them then you ever did or ever will be able to do."

"Cause I love 'em. I always have loved 'em. And I never run out on 'em. Never have, never would."

"No further questions of this witness." Pembrook sat back down.

"Closing arguments please." The judge said.

After a minute or two, Pembrook stood back up. He kept it short, making a few references to Ennis' 'questionable' sexuality and living arrangements but mostly kept to praising Alma and her current financial ability to care for the girls.

Wes Singleton's closing was just as brief. He stated that there was not a shred of proof that Ennis had ever done anything illegal or immoral and that he had done the very best he could under difficult circumstances, that he had never shirked his responsibilities to the girls and had provided a safe and loving environment for them to grow up in.

CHAPTER FIVE

They had barely gotten home and changed into work clothes when the phone call came that the judge had made her decision and wanted them all back in the courtroom.

Finally she came in and after a moment's silence, gathered her thoughts and began to speak.

"I hate cases like this. It's sad enough when a family breaks up but then, every once in a while a new low is reached when you have a case like this where one person becomes so bent on revenge that they feel compelled to drag the other through the mud for their own selfish reasons. Mrs. DelMar, you had no basis for this law suit other than petty spitefulness. I have no idea why you suddenly want the children now after abandoning them but this court will not be party to your childish antics. The children will remain where they are, with the parent who has consistently demonstrated his care and concern for them from the moment they were born – something you obviously know little about."

Alma jumped up and started screaming, waving her arms around and cursing at her sister, her lawyer, at Ennis at Jack and at the judge herself.

"Pembrook! Get control of your client!" The judge banged her gavel and ordered.

Alma was hysterical, shrieking at the top of her lungs she made a dash for Ennis' table and was caught by Pembrook. L.D. was in the middle of things shouting threats and waving his fist. The entire courtroom was in a riot. Bystanders were backing away as benches were turned over, a water pitcher hit the floor and people were slipping and falling. Screaming and shouting drowned out the banging gavel as Jack backed his momma off and stood between her and the rowdy crowd. Wes and Ennis stood and backed away as Alma broke loose and lunged at them, shoving their table askew.

The Bailiff waded into the fray and tried to subdue Alma but she was beyond reason. They wrestled but Alma in her mania managed to get his gun and raised it in the air and fired a shot off. Everyone froze as she pointed the gun at Ennis and shouted, "I'm gonna kill you dead you bastard!"

Jack left his momma and dove on Ennis and Wes, knocking them to the floor and several shots were fired. Screams filled the room along with the smell of gun smoke then every one froze.

Two armed guards stood in the doorway with their guns smoking and Alma lay dead on the floor – four bullet holes leaking the life out of her. The gun in her hand hadn't fired a second shot. The fact that she had fired once was all the guards needed to hear to come running. They heard the threat and took action. Four bullets found their marks. Alma was dead before she hit the floor.

****

"That woman was seriously disturbed!" Momma Twist said as she poured them each a second cup of coffee. "She got what she deserved."

"I ain't never been that scared in my life!" Jack shook his head as he blew on the hot coffee.

"I just can't believe she'd ever do a thing like that." Ennis mused out loud.

"Thank the good Lord that no one else got hurt." Momma Twist said as she took her seat at the table.

The three of them sat in stunned silence going over the experience again and again. The old man rolled into the kitchen in his new wheelchair and put his two cents in.

"Can't believe a bitch like that could produce two such beautiful little girls!"

They all turned their heads and stared at him. It was the first compliment he had ever voiced about the children – the first Jack could ever remember hearing from him about anything or anyone.

Things settled down at the Twist/DelMar household. There was a bit of a stir when the news first broke but surprisingly enough, everyone backed Jack and Ennis. Folks were proud and happy that the county judge had ruled that life in their community was superior to life in a big city like Chicago and rallied behind them. And old L.D. Newsome skulked back into the woodwork where he belonged.

It wasn't long before all three children were in school. Jack and Ennis took turns driving them back and forth to school. Mr. Twist was content to remain the invalid and gave up all pretense of running the ranch preferring instead to remain in his room a good deal of the time and watching TV.

A station wagon was purchased for Mrs. Twist to drive around in that was easier to handle than the old truck and big enough for all three children to be buckled up in. The children were all receiving Social Security checks every month which was deposited entirely in their educational fund they had created at the bank. The money wasn't needed. The ranch had become one of the few money makers in the area. Ennis had suggested from the beginning that they needed to do more than raise cows and Jack agreed.

From their first years profits they had bought a stallion and four mares and within a few years they were making as much profit off the horses as they did the cows.

"What's this pile of junk?" Ennis had asked Jack one day as they walked out back behind the barn.

"It ain't nothin' now but it used to be a chicken coop."

"Why'd they let it go?"

"Don't rightly remember exactly. It seems Pa got pissed off about somethin' and killed them all off and ate them."

"Chickens are good eatin'. Good for the kids. We should maybe think about buildin' it back."

"Might as well. They pretty much take care of themselves. You just need to feed them and collect the eggs."

"Save money on the food budget."

"It would for a fact. And come harvest time, you can always trade a couple of hens for stuff."

"You take stuff to the trade market?"

"We do. Momma always bakes a bunch of stuff and takes the extra apple cider and stuff she's canned from the garden."

"What's she trade it for?"

"Stuff other people grow. Velma Dean's got a place on the other side of town and she makes the best wine you ever did taste. She's got a daughter lives in California and brings her up a ton of grapes every year. Momma and her always trade, cider for wine."

"Was that the stuff we had at Christmas?" Ennis asked as they entered the barn.

"It was."

"It was right tasty. I don't normally care for wine but that was real good."

"There's other stuff she trades for too. Old lady Castleberry that runs the diner puts out some of the best strawberry jam you ever tasted. Momma always comes home with some of that. The Hennesey's keep bees and they always bring tons of honey to market. You can find just about anything that can be grown or raised at the market. And every year we trade a calf for a pig with the Danielson's. They run the butcher shop and they deliver us the pig all carved and packaged up."

"That where those pork chops your momma's been servin' us come from?"

"Uh huh." Jack answered as Ennis pulled up the milking stool and pail and sat down beside one of their milk cows. "The bacon for breakfast too."

"That's some find tastin' pork." He patted the cow on her side and spoke softly to her before he started drawing the milk.

"I'm glad you know how to do that. I've never milked a cow before."

"You just have to take it nice and easy around her – let her know you ain't there to hurt her none. Treat her gentle like and she'll be happy enough to give up her milk with just the slightest squeeze and pull on her teats." Ennis demonstrated by working the udder as the milk splashed into the pail.

"I've known women like that." Jack said with a leering grin.

Ennis lifted up a teat, squeezed and aimed it at Jack squirting him with milk. Jack squealed and jumped out of the way. The cow mooed as if to say, 'quit fooling around and get on with it'.

The first five years, whatever profit the ranch made went right back into more improvements. More stock of better quality was purchased. The chicken coop was re-built much to Mrs. Twist' delight, and come harvest time they all worked at bringing in the vegetables from the garden, and fruit from the trees and berry bushes.

The girls and Bobby helped too. They were great at shucking corn and other odd jobs like carrying all the canned goods down to the cellar.

Mrs. Twist budgeted her time carefully and did her sewing of school clothes during the summer so the fall would be free for the harvest and preparing for the market while the men stocked up on firewood and saw to the animals. The long winter months she spent

knitting, quilting, and teaching the girls to embroidery and how to peck out a few tunes on the old spinet piano on the back parlor.

Jack and Ennis watched over the animals, saw to their feeding, and made plans for the coming spring. Even the old man was pleasant enough. He came out for most meals now and actually spent a little time in the evenings in the front room in his old rocking chair in front of the fireplace. He even commented one night that the winters didn't seem to be as cold as they used to be. And Mrs. Twist reminded him of the new baseboard heating system Jack and Ennis had put in. He just grunted and said no more about it.

2008

"So what do you think about this Proposition 8 thing? Jack asked as he tossed his hat on the table and plopped down on the couch beside Ennis.

"It's all a bunch of shit." Ennis grumbled over his newspaper.

"Man, I can't believe it passed. I thought it was a goner for sure."

"So did a lot of folks. That's why they didn't go to the poles."

"Well, hell! If it ever comes up here in Wyomin', I'm votin'!" Jack cross his legs and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm with you there, Bud. But I doubt we'll ever see that day."

"You never can tell."

"Sure enough." Ennis agreed and folded and tossed his newspaper onto the table.

"What time are the girls getting here?"

"Junior is gettin' in first at 10:20. They're gonna wait there in Gillette for Jenny's plane. She's due 'bout an hour later, 11:30, then they're headin' in our direction."

"Good. We got time then." Jack said as he unzipped Ennis' jeans and slid a cold hand inside.

"Cold!" Ennis shivered.

"You din't never complain about cold hands up on Brokeback."

"Ain't complainin' – just sayin'". Ennis scooted his hips forward so that Jack could get a better grip.

"You know what? I been doin' a lot of thinkin' lately."

"That's nice." Ennis said. "A boy like you needs to spend time thinkin".

"Wanna know what I was thinkin' about?" Jack asked as he nibbled on an ear lobe.

"It got anythin' to do with fuckin'?" Ennis' hand reached around and caressed Jack's bottom.

"I was thinkin' about you and me and how we come to be together. It's like it was meant to be, ya know? All them things that happened to us, all along the way – it was like it was all leadin' us right here where we were meant to be."

"Didn't know you had such deep thoughts, Lil Darlin'." Ennis tipped Jack back on the couch and sprawled out on top of him.

"What do you say we take this into the bedroom? We're gettin' a little too old to be joustin' on the couch. One of us might fall off and get hurt." Jack groaned.

"Speak for yourself, Jack. I ain't old."

"You're same age as me and I'm old."

"You're old as you feel, Jack, and I don't feel a day passed forty."

"Well, you ain't busted as many bones as I have. C'mon. We got time for a quickie and a nice long hot shower afterwards."

"No see there, Jack. That's the difference 'tween us. You want a quick fuck and a long shower. I'd rather have a long fuck and a quick shower."

"Ok, Ok. If you insist." Jack headed for the bedroom, pulling Ennis along behind him by the opened jeans flap. "Man, that turkey smells good. You sure it don't need no bastin' or somethin'?"

"Not yet. I'll baste it after I finish bastin' you. C'mere, sweet thing."

Jack climbed carefully onto the bed and lay and watched as Ennis stripped in front of him – one of his greatest pleasures in life every since watching him undress up on Brokeback. He just never could get enough of watching Ennis and Ennis never could get enough of stripping in front of Jack. He knew what it did to him, same as it always had. It was a little routine that they enjoyed often during their 35+ years together.

For Ennis, it never was about putting on or taking off clothes – it was the look that would come into Jack's eyes. He could always tell when Jack was wanting it and that alone was all it took for Ennis to be up and ready.

They spent their long remaining years alone together on the ranch – Ennis refusing to put Jack in a nursing home after he fell and broke his hip the second time. He took care of Jack by himself and spent many an evening rubbing linament onto Jack's aching body and seeing to his every need.

Bobby and his two sons came over often from Gillette and helped with the chores but Ennis was still doing most of it – going strong up into his mid-seventies – up until Jack passed from pneumonia. Then, two months later, as though he knew his work was finished, Ennis went to sleep one evening and never woke up again.

They are buried, side by side, in the Lightning Flat cemetery, in the fenced off Twist plot. There was a large turn out. The Twist/DelMar family was well respected and loved by all who knew them – their life a testimony to families who might be just a little bit different. They are together once again in the Great Beyond; riding horseback, fording streams, setting up camp sites, moving the sheep from pasture to pasture and sleeping in their little tent with a campfire smoldering out front.

THE END

49


End file.
